Amber Meets Emerald
by Plutobaby494
Summary: Redone version! A Crossover between Charmed and XMen. When a runaway Mutant from Professor's Xaviers School finds herself in the Halliwell manor, choas happens. Why did she run away and what if new love blooms. ChrisOC


Plutobaby494: Okay, here is the redone version of my original story! Again this won't be too different but it will have some significant changes! They might be small or they might be big! Depends on if I like it or not! So I hope you all like it!!

This is a cross over between Charmed and X-men. It's set right after the first movie of X-Men and right after they find out Chris is Piper and Leo's son, in season six. Kinda wacky but if you don't think about it too hard it works!! SOO…

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or X-Men! But I totally own Layla and her awesome powers!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 1

The night was clear and cloudless. It was the perfect set up for someone to see what they didn't want to see. The moonlight washed over the two figures, silhouetting their bodies in pale light, dark shadows encompassing them. Their lips were locked passionately and their bodies were pulled to alignment from face to groin. They were oblivious to the heart that was breaking from behind the neatly cut bushes, kissing each other like a thirsty man would suck down water after having been lost in the desert.

Layla heard her heart shatter into a millions pieces, the sharp pain shooting from the center of her chest and reaching out to her fingers, which were tightly clenched. The pear shaped organ beat so loudly within her chest that she was surprised that it didn't interrupt her two best friends from making out near the fountain. She wanted to leave, to give run away and forget this moment in life never happened. But her feet stayed motionless like they were glued to the floor. All she could do was watch as her best friend stabbed her in the back.

Rogue knew that she had feelings for Bobby. She had to have. It was common knowledge to everyone but Bobby himself. But she had confided in Rogue, told her about her secret ambition of one day marrying Bobby. It wasn't as if it was old news. They'd talked about this earlier that day over lunch, eating the daily food that was prepared for them in the kitchens. She remembered going through names that they would name her children someday. It had started out with serious names like Kevin, Andrew, or Jack but ended up with sillier names that left them in a fit of giggles that seemed endless.

"_It was all just an act,"_ Layla thought dimly.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she thought this. She loved Rogue like a sister and Bobby like a-would-be lover. Her head told her to hate them. To come out and let them know how much they were hurting her right when they were getting intimate. It would be the ultimate revenge.

But in the end, she couldn't do it. Because no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to hate them. They were her best friends. When she had been accepted in Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, she had never thought that she could meet better friends.

Layla was a mutant, or that was what everyone called her that was not one. She could manipulate the four elements with the bat of an eye. Professor Xavier had found her when her mom kicked her out of the house for being a Mutant and took her in.

That's where she'd met Rogue and Logan. The day that she came in was the first day she had made her first real friend. The two girls had bonded instantly, even though Rogue could not touch her, Layla had never thought anything less of her. While it had taken a few days with Logan (the man was as stubborn as a hitched mule) she had formed a friendship that boarded on fatherly love. He was as introverted as they came and now even more so with so with the death of Jean. She'd met Bobby in her first ever class at her new school and then later, the mischievous trio had finally been completed.

Layla wiped the tears that fell from her eyes and ran away, finally being able to control her motion. It was one thing to stumble on this and rubberneck but now it was just getting too painful to comprehend. She was sure that the clop of her boots had alerted her friends to a presence and hoped she could get away before they came looking.

Bobby and Rogue pulled apart from their kiss and stared into each others eyes, so entranced with each other not to hear the retreating figure. Bobby pulled away feeling Rogues power start to drain him and then put a gloved hand to her pale face, caressing it gently. Tears sparkled I her eyes. He'd thought of everything.

Layla entered the mansion through the side entrance and ran towards the giant staircase that would take her to the elevators. Giant tears drops fell from her eyes as she ran, not able to hold back the sobs anymore.

She passed many people on her way but only one took notice of her tears and her overall mental state. Unlike everyone else, who had just watched her go with confusion and small bit a pity, Logan grabbed her by the waist wrenching her to a stop in front of him. .

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked in the gentlest voice her had.

Layla could not do anything but cry so she collapsed in Logan's arms and cried on his shoulder. Logan patted her back uncomfortably, not the overly feely touchy kind of guy but didn't protest as she soaked his tee-shirt with her hot tears.

After a minute she pulled herself together and jerked out of his arms, feeling stupid. He pulled her back, not willing to let her go in her state of mind. She fought back but soon found it fruitless, since Logan had arms made of steel, and stopped going still in his arms. Logan looked at her with confusion and dull anger.

Whoever had hurt this girl had hurt her bad. She wasn't a crier, never had been. The rough exterior that kept her emotions bottled up tightly was extension of her own self, put in right after she had been kicked out by her parents. Seeing Layla in this state was bringing out a protective instinct in Logan that he never thought he could have.

"Now are you going to tell me what that was all about?" he said helping her over to a chair.

"She betrayed me," Layla cried still in shock. She didn't notice as he pushed her down onto the padded chair.

"Who betrayed you?" Logan asked kneeling down in front of her, the anger still there. They were going to be sorry when he caught up the one who betrayed her, whoever she was.

"Rogue, she knows I love him, why did she kiss him?" Layla went on mumbling. Logan sighed in frustration, his anger abating slightly. Rogue was a whole different matter. Not only was she someone who Logan knew he could never hurt but he also knew that Layla would be hurt in the long run if he beat the snot out of her friend, no matter what her state now.

"Let me guess. This is about Bobby," he said the light bulb clicking on over his head. He should have guessed this was about a boy. Layla nodded silently, her grief evident.

"Hey it's ok, there are other fish in the sea," Logan said trying to cheer her up. He'd never had to deal with female emotions so he was quite new at this.

"Not like him," Layla cried burying her head in her hands.

Logan cupped her chin with one of his large hands and brought her petite face up to meet his.

"Maybe Bobby isn't the one for you! Your perfect man is out there somewhere and is waiting for you to find him," Logan said.

Layla looked at him wondering what the hell he'd been smoking. She didn't think she could ever get over Bobby. For a brief second she thought him a hypocrite. After all here he was still pining over a love that had died. But she knew that throwing it in his face now would not only be mean, it would be cruel. She could never do that to him.

Layla finally nodded, giving him a small smile. It was better to let him think he'd helped, then to make him sad.

"Thanks a lot, Logan. For helping me," she said getting up.

"Don't sweat it, kid," he replied ruffling her hair with one of his hands. She smiled and than walked away, feeling Logan's eyes on her back. She made it to the elevator and got on without meeting anyone else.

&

Paige sighed as she walked into the kitchen and found her eldest sister making coffee, while her other sister was busy bugging the crap out of her.

"Did you ask him yet?" she asked again her feet tapping impatiently.

"No, Pheebs. You know he is very tightlipped about the future and aggravating him will not make our relationship any better," Piper said willing the coffee maker to make the coffee faster. She was almost tempted to put a spell on it that would do the trick but Gram's stern voice reprimanded her, reminding her of the many ways personal gain could exact their revenge.

"Yea, but he is more likely to tell you if you asked, than if I did," Phoebe said. Paige groaned, not again.

Phoebe had been on this weird kick lately about finding who her future husband is and had been asking none stop. Chris had barely come back to the manor only looking at the Book of Shadows to avoid running into Phoebe.

"Good morning Paige," Piper said, seeing her youngest sister standing in the door way.

Paige wished her the same and jumped right back into the conversation.

"I totally agree with you Piper. If you keep bugging him about it he'll just clam up and avoid the manor like it held the plague. Which he already does," she added walking over towards the island, picking up the morning paper as she went.

"But I need to find out who my future husband is if I want to get all my kids here," Phoebe whined.

"Ya well missy, I happen to miss my son coming around so you're going to stop with all the questions," Piper said in her strongest, 'I am the mommy' voice and 'you must do what I say'. It was normally revered for Wyatt and his wrong doings but lately, Phoebe and sometimes even Paige had gotten the same tone from her.

Phoebe pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine," she said huffing dramatically.

"Good, now Chris can come into his home without being interrogated to death," Paige said still reading the paper. As if on cue, the person that they were talking about orbed in.

"Hey can one of you write a power of three spell for me?" he asked sounding out of breath.

"Well, hello to you too my wonderful son, who I haven't seen for two days straight. Would you like some coffee?" she said holding out an empty coffee mug, blatantly ignoring his question. Paige didn't look up from her paper and Phoebe groaned quietly.

Chris sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his long hair.

"I've been busy protecting Wyatt," he said thinking that that excuse should still hold. After all he was telling the half-truth. He was out looking for the demon that would turn his older brother but he was also evading the manor, hoping not to run into his aunt. God, would she have been helpful when they were doing the Spanish Inquisition. It was like she lived to pull blood from a stone.

"And avoiding your mother while you at it," Piper said only a little bit of her bitterness leaking out. He cringed and shuffled his feet guiltily. He hated hurting the person he'd die for in a heartbeat and that last statement stung. No one knew it, but she was his Achilles' heel.

"Sorry, mom," he said a small part also hating the fact that she could still make him feel like a little kid after all these years.

Piper hugged her youngest son, seeing the emotions displaying across his normally cryptic face. Ever since she had found out that he was her son, she'd discovered that his emotions weren't as hidden as he liked to think. It brought an overwhelming happiness, that she could break past his wall and see the man underneath the shell.

"Why do you need to power of three spell and what do you want it to do?" she asked pulling away from him, frowning. She didn't like it when Chris went on a mission alone.

"I got into a bit of a jam," he admitted hesitantly. Sure he could pull some wicked power out of hat but it was a huge drain just to say the spell to kill the buggers. He thought he'd be safe if he just asked for a spell since he really didn't have the time to think one up but should have known this was what was going to happen.

"Mom, I can take care of these guys. Don't worry," he said not believing for a second that she would.

"It's my job to worry," she replied. Chris sighed and turned to his aunts, a hopeful expression on his face.

"I'll do it for you if you do me a huge favor," Paige said, "You know an eye for an eye type of thing,"

"What would I have to do?" Chris asked apprehensively. This couldn't be good.

"Baby-sit Wyatt," she said innocently. Piper narrowed her eyes at her, but didn't say anything.

"Nope. Demons I can handle but baby's I can't," he said adamantly.

"Well than I can't help you because Piper's got to go to the club and be there all day and Phoebe's got a column to write," she said sighing dramatically. She had a date later that night that she was trying to get out of babysitting for.

"Well can't his father do it if you're sisters can't," Chris asked annoyance showing in his voice. No one commented on the fact that he had said 'his father' instead of just 'our father' but Piper flinched ever so slightly.

"Hey, that's Mom and Aunt Phoebe mister," Phoebe said indignantly trying to keep the conversation going.

"Sorry, can my favorite Aunt in the world help me save their other nephew?" Chris asked knowing that he'd have no chance with Piper.

"Flattery will not get you anywhere!" Piper said laughing but underestimating Phoebe's gullibility.

"Of course I'll help you, my cutest nephew ever," Phoebe cried pinching his cheeks.

Both Paige and Piper smacked their heads with the palm of their hands in frustration. Obviously Phoebe didn't get it that they were trying to make a point.

"Thanks Aunt Pheebs, did I mention you were my favorite in the future," Chris said still buttering her up.

"Does that mean that you tell me who my future husband is?" Phoebe asked with hope in her voice.

"Nope, meet me in the attic," he said then orbed out.

"Dang, well it was worth a try," Phoebe said than left the kitchen heading for the attic, while Paige and Piper laughed at her retreating back.

&

For the next few days Layla tried to make it look like she was fine, she attended her classes and went on if everything was normal, but she knew it was far from it. Rogue and Bobby were hiding their relationship from her and that made her even angrier.

She sat in Professor Xavier's English class, doodling on her notebook. Rogue sat right in front of her and Bobby to the right of Rogue. Looking over briefly she saw Bobby take Rogues hand under their desks.

The feelings of betrayal and anger came back, bubbling up to the surface. Layla felt her energy spike and the air around her got choppy. Everyone's papers flew into the air as a large gust of wind blew through the room, even though the windows and door was closed. The wind blew over a small candle that was scenting the room and pushed it off the desk it was sitting on and onto the large fern. The plant burst into flames, the still fluttering wind giving it oxygen with which to feed on.

People cried out in shock, and jumped up out of their seats in panic. Bobby shot up and raised his hands, shooting ice at the burning plant. As the flames died down, he pulled away and only a half charred, half frosted plant remained.

"Settle down," Professor Xavier said looking around the room. The students weren't in such a pandemonium as before when the plant was on fire but now that it was out, students were chatting and talking in raised voices. His eyes met Layla's, who's lowered in embarrassment.

"We will resume class tomorrow. Class dismissed," he said. The room emptied quickly and soon it was only Layla, the professor, and the new couple still in the room. Rogue and Bobby turned to each other and hugged, forgetting that they were supposed to be keeping their relationship secret. Layla happened to be standing right behind them. More tears gathered in her eyes and she ran out of the room. Professor Xavier, who had started wheeling himself towards her, watched as she ran out of the room in tears.

Rogue and Bobby watched her go in confusion. Rogue looked like she wanted to follow but saw the Professor give her a nod to stay here while he took care of it. She sighed and watched him wheel out of the room, following his distraught student. Rogue turned to Bobby again; kissing him now that they were the only one's left in the room.

Layla ran until she reached a small broom cupboard and sat laying her head in her knees. Professor Xavier wheeled himself towards her cupboard and tapped into her mind.

"_What's the matter, child?"_ he asked telepathically. He approached the cupboard and gently opened the door revealing her shaking body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to set your plant of fire," she said looking up at him apologetically. Tears fell from her eyes.

"It's quite alright. I never liked that plant anyway," he said winking, trying to draw a smile out of her. She buried her head back into her knees instead.

"I'm more concerned about you. What happened back there? I thought we had a handle on your gift," he said seeing he wasn't getting anywhere with humor.

"I……," Layla said speechless. Professor Xavier waited until she was ready but she just couldn't. It was like her tears had no off switch and it irritated her that she was letting so many people see her weakness. Professor Xavier sighed and wheeled himself a little bit closer.

"Come here," he said gently. She did as he said and walked closer.

Professor Xavier straitened up and grasped her elbows gently, pulling her until she fell into him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his chest, her legs curling up uncomfortably around his legs. She buried her face into his suit and cried much like she did with Logan the night before. Professor Xavier patted her back and waited until her sobs had resided before pulling apart. Layla stood up and blushed, wiping the rest of her tears on her sleeve.

"I'm alright," she said still blushing.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He had seen what made her run out of the room but did not say anything. He would ask Storm to check on her later, since she would be able to relate better.

"I'm sure. Sorry it's just that time of the month," she lied. He picked up on the lie quickly but still did not say anything.

He nodded than watched as she turned away and turned the corner.

Layla continued down the halls until she reached the elevator that would take her up to her room. Wiping all of the tears out of her eyes, she pushed the button that would call the elevator and waited. . She looked at her feet, not being able to look anywhere else. She didn't moved when Rogue came running up behind her and stilled at her side.

"Lay, what happened in there? Did you set the plant on fire?" she asked in rush.

Layla bristled, a sudden anger welling up inside her. Angrily she pushed the button again, pressing it harder than necessary and watched as the doors slid open noiselessly. She walked past her friend and into the elevator, quickly pushing the floor that her room was on.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rogue asked running in after her before the door closed.

"Nothing," Layla replied roughly.

"Come on don't give me that bull. We've been friends since the beginning. I can tell when you're mad," Rogue said scoffing. The elevator came to a halt and opened to her floor. Layla exited the giant chrome box and started towards her room, trying to stop herself from reaching out and hitting her hypocritical friend. A friend she was anything but.

"Lay, please talk to me. What's wrong?" Rogue said grabbing her by the shoulder and turning her around.

"I said it was nothing, get off my back," Layla yelled at her then walked to her room and slammed the door. Everyone on the floor turned to look at Rogue, who was still standing there gaping at her friend's door. Rogue sighed and turned back towards the elevator. Layla obviously needed some time alone to calm down she decided and went to go find Bobby instead.

Layla rested her body against the back of her door and looked around her room. The walls were closing in around her. Everything would be different.

Rogue and Bobby would soon announce that they were a couple, the teachers would try and talk to her, reassuring her that this was not the end of the world. But they were wrong, her world was slowly dying and she couldn't handle it.

Grabbing her duffel bag that carried what little items she had from under her bed. She packed quickly and left her room. Silently she walked out of the mansion and left her world behind.

&

Chris walked the streets of San Francisco trying to avoid his family. The bridge was his favorite spot to go but they all knew that. It would only be a matter of time before they found him and that's the last thing he wanted right this moment.

He looked around the streets, taking in the lively activity that flourished all around him. It was so unlike his own time, when the streets were empty and conditions were bleak. It was such a nice contrast and he hoped that when he saved Wyatt, he'd save the world.

Sighing he turned the corner and sat on the bench near a bus stop, not in any hurry to go anywhere. A black and white bus pulled up and screeched to a stop in front of him. The doors creaked open and he watched as people got off.

An elderly woman hobbled down the large steps and then turned right, already aware of her destination and what direction she was supposed to go. A woman with two screaming kids, man carrying a brief case, a hooker wearing lots of make up, and a woman carrying a large portfolio that seemed to engulf her entire body were just some of the people that got off. One in particular grabbed his attention. She was about as tall of him and only looked a few years younger. She had long amber hair that reached down to the middle of her back and the darkest blue eyes he had ever seen. Her cheeks were plump from regular eating but in no way fat.

She was carrying a large duffel bag that was slung around her petite shoulders and hung near her thin waist. But what caught his attention most, was the look about her eyes. They were hopeful but lingering behind that hope was the remains of pain and suffering. He knew that look well. It was the look that he'd seen in the many eyes of the resistance members and it stung slightly to see on someone this day and age. He'd hoped to eradicate all of that.

Chris watched as she turned the corner he just had and continued walking. He just watched her go, wishing he had found out what the look was about and then sighed. The bus driver looked at him with a look that clearly said 'you getting on or what'. Chris shook his head and the doors closed. The bus took off a moment later.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Okay, how was it?

PLEASE R&R


End file.
